Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle sprocket.
Discussion of the Background
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. One bicycle component that has been extensively redesigned is a bicycle sprocket.
Most bicycles have a drive train that uses the bicycle sprocket to transmit the pedaling action from the rider to a bicycle wheel through a bicycle chain. A front sprocket and a rear sprocket have been known as the bicycle sprocket. The bicycle sprocket generally includes a plurality of teeth to engage with the bicycle chain.